The Abadeer family (Fiolee and Fiolee kids)
by Emily Abadeer
Summary: What happenes in the Fiolee kids normal day of life? Read and find out. (Kids: Nathaly and Damian) I don't write good summars so please read anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I don't know about this story yet. I'm goona post the first chapter. if you like it, I'll post some more. R &R no madder what kind. Just case Writer block. **

**I don't own Adventure Time nor do i own the carters. Wish i did tho.**

Chapter 1: Meeting the family

"MOM!" A 16 year old girl yell from her room up stairs.

"YES NATHALY!" Her mother yelled back. She was in the middle of making dinner.

"Do you know where my sword is?" Nathaly asked sticking her head down the hole that was in her parents room. Her raven black hair was falling out of her cat eared white hat.

"No," Her mother turned around. Her golden blond hair swishing as she did. Her mother put her hands on her hips. "How did you lose your sword again?" She pouted."Ask your father or perhapses your brother," Her mother tuned back around to put all her attention back on dinner. Just then Marshall Lee the Vampire King walked throw the door. He walked over to the blond and pecked her on the cheek.

"DAD!" Nathaly cried. Marshall looked at her.

"Yea," he answered but with caution.

"Do _you_ know where my sowered is?"

"No," but as he said that Marshall grew a smile on his face. "How about you ask you "Loving" younger brother, Damian." Marshall pointed to a another her male on the he other side of the room. Nathaly looked where her father was pointing. There sat a 14 year old boy with blond golden hair (Like his mother's), a red hodie, and black skinny jeans. He also had a little black hat that he wore on his head. Damian smirked as he held up a small gray soared with a pink flower like handle. He tilted his head.

"Oh. Sorry Sis. I didn't know you where looking for _this_ soared," Damian said sarcastically.

"YOU FREAKING PEACE OF GLOB! GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!" Nathaly yelled at her brother at the top of her lungs. With that she lunged at her brother with all her might. The two began fighting.

"Do you think we should stop this Marsh?" The blond asked her husband.

"No Fi. Let them play," Marshall said in a playful tone as he kissed Fionna's neck. She felt a tingle go down her spine Then she elbowed her husband.

"Not know," Fionna said in a motherly way. Finely, the sibling stopped fighting as Nathaly came out on top _with_ her sword. Nathaly was sitting on her brothers chest. As she got off of her brother he gasped for air. He floated up in the air. (Not touching the ground) Damian dusted himself off. Nathaly fixed her hat then climbed the ladder not saying a word. Damian floated over to the kitchen, and grabbed an apple. Fionna slapped his hand without looking. The apple dropped on the floor as she slapped it out of his hand. Damian rubbed his hand afterwards then gave his mother the puppy dog eyes.

"Why did you slap me Mommy?" Damian said in a small hurt voice. Fionna put down the wooden spoon and looked at her son with her arms crossed.

"We are about to have dinner. You can't eat that apple,"Fionna said. Damian only smirked at his mother.

"Challenge accepted." Fionna glared at her son. Still he pick up the apple and put it near his fang. Fionna stopped her son with her hand.

"That has been on the floor. Do you really want to eat something that had been on owe floor?" Fionna asked giving him a second chance to make the right choice. He rose an eyebrow.

"I'm listening," Damian said. As Fionna opened her mouth to speak someone knocked at the door. Fionna rested her hands on Damian's shoulders then smiled. Fionna left her son to go answer the door. After she left. Damian shrugged and sucked the apple from it's redness. He turned around to find his father with a look of disappointment.

"What?" Damian asked. Marshall sighed.

"You are one "special" kid. You know that?" Marshall said. Damian nodded with a smile.

"Yes I am," Damian said proudly as they both walk to the door to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 2-Cusants

**Well here you go. Chapter 2. Sorry that it took so long. There might be some misspelling.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own adventure time or any of the charters. (Wish i did tho)**

 **~E.A**

Chapter 2: Cusants

As they got to closer the door they noticed that LM and Cake was there.(They were in their human form) Damian knew to well, if Cake or Lm were there that meant that there cousants were here.

 **Damian's POV**

AUNT CAKE AND UNCLE MOCHRO ARE HERE! THEN RAY AND GRAY ARE HERE! As I saw my aunt and uncle I got excited. We NEVER see owe cusants. I'm standing in the door way now. Mom and aunt Cake is talking, the **whole** time. My uncle smiled at me then rubbed my head. I smiled back at him. He never talks to me or my sister so I asked my mom "Why?" and she said he likes to do language. Whatever that means. I walked away from the door so dad could "talk" to Uncle LM. I went into the living room and began to clime the ladder into mom and dad's room. Thank Glob my room is down stares because every time I come up here my eyes land on mom and dad's bed. Then I get a chill down my spine. I only came up with one reason why that happens to me. I WAS MADE ON THAT FREAKING BED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I walk over to Nathaly's door and knock a couple of times. I hear a little shuffling then her door opens. Nathaly has a 'look' on her face.

"What do you want?" Nanthaly said. Her hand was on her hip. But I knew what she was really saying was, 'What was so important that you had to come and get my from my room.'' I smiled and begun walking away. I sigh.

"If you must know, aunt Cake and uncle LM are here." I said with a smirk, climbing down the ladder. Once again I look at mom's bed. WHY? As I reached the bottom, Nanthaly came crashing into me. We landed, and shes sitting on top of me. Her butt is like right in my face!

"Can you can you get your butt out of my face?!" I say.

"Can you get your face out of my butt?!" Nanthaly yelled back at me. I push her off of me and brush myself off. Nanthaly scrambles up and over to my aunt. They hug and aunt Cake kisses her on the cheek. Then Nanthaly goes over to one of our cuzants. Gray. Shes a little small for her age about 5 feet and 3 inches. Gray looks a lot like uncle Lord. Has his dark black skin (the color black), his silver hair and his Cristal clear white eyes. She has ALL of them. The only differences about him and her are, She has shorter silver hair (It only goes to the middle of her back), Shes smaller, and Shes...Well… a she. Also she has a tail, thats all black. Then theirs our other cuzent, the one I hang out with. I think hes cooler tho. His name is Ray. Ya, I know, Ray to Gray, Gray to Ray. I think they just ran out of names. Well anyway, hes the younger brother, like me. But hes taller than Gray. Ray has black (Brown) skin, white hair and brown eyes, like aunt Cake. He has a orange dot that goes from is cat ear on the top of his head to under his eye, and his hair is orange in that spot too. He also had another orange dot on his white tail. Weirdly enough he looks a lot like his mom. AND I know for a fact that we boys do NOT like it when people say we look like our _mothers._ I have the same problem that he does.

Ray walks over to me and I bro-hug him.

"Hey can we go to your room? I don't like the 'happy' in the room." He says. I half smile and nod.

"Yea dude, we can go to my room."

 **Nathaly's POV**

Gray and I have been talking on the couch for a long time now. We then stoped all a sudden. I smiled and sighed. I remember when I was younger, about 5 or 6, Uncle Lord came over to owe house a lot of times with Ray and Gray. We played all the time, but then one day it all stoped. I remember mom yelling in the phone that night. I assumed that it was aunt Cake because she was calling the person on the phone sis. That night I snuck out of my bed when dad came home from work. He and mom didn't bother checking if I was awake. They talked awhile that night. I found out that aunkCake was afraid of dad hurting Ray and Gray. I wanted to run I their and tell then dad would never do that, but I staed sighlint. I went to bed that night wondering if dad _would_ do that to them. I knew dad could get really mad and mabey get out of control. Then I wondered if _I_ would do that. I mean I am his daughter _and_ the vampire princess. I might have the same amount of power that dad does.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Gray waved her hand in front of my face.

"Wow girl! You just like left AAA, or something." Gray said. I smiled and shook my head.

"No. I just zoned out." I said with a smile. Gray lapsed.

"Hey Gray, how are your other siblings?" I asked. Gray stoped laphing, and folding her arms.

"You mean my 5 older siblings that never talk to me and treat me like I don't exist. Yea, there fine." Gray was now unhappy. I didn't mean to make her mad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She gave me a weak smile.

"It's OK Nanthaly. I know you didn't know. It's not your fault. I just wish they treat me like how you treat me." She smiled at me more. "I don't need any of them anyway. If I got you, Damian, and Ray, I'll be fine." I smiled back at her and gave her a quick hug. "Plus one of my eldest sisters is already married, and I don't want to get in there way." I sighed.

"Well, if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here." I said. Gray was silent. She was looking at the floor. "What?"

"Nanthaly do you know why my mom doesn't like Ray and I here more then a day or two?" gray asked in a low soft voice. I looked at the floor as well and shook my head.

"Actually yea. Aunt Cake doesn't like my dad and afraid that he might hurt yous." I reply. My voice sounded kinda sad. Gray looked up from the floor and at me.

"How did you know?"

"I over heard my mom yelling at the phone and my mom telling dad that one night." I said with a little smile to cheer her up. She smiled the whole way.

"No matter what, I trust you and Uncle Marshall!" I giggled a little.

"Thanks."


	3. Telling people

Hey! it's me! i just relised that i left the story on a bland end. That isnt the ending. I'll start to wright another chapter and see where it goes from there. I'll post it ASAP. THANK YOU! XD


	4. Chapter 4-spending time with old family

**_Hey Guys! Long time no read. Sorry it took so long. I didn't have a computer the entire summer and school has been kicking my butt. I made this one a little longer because, I have_ _n't posted in a while_ _. The story might be rusty. Again may be spelling or grammar mistakes. Well anyway here you go Chapter 3._ _(\\_/)_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any charters or show. HAPPY READING! ~E.A ( ^ - ^ )**_

" _No mater what, I trust you and Uncle Marshall!" I giggle a little. "Thanks."_

Chapter 3 – Spending time with old family

 **Nathany POV**

A little time past and Mom went back to cooking. Aunt Cake followed mom and talked to her in the kitchen. Gray and I are Damian's room with Damian and Ray. Damian's room has red walls and a light blue carpet. And had one normal size window. He really didn't see any thing out of it except some more cave.

In Damian's room he had his bed against the wall with the window, a computer desk with a computer on top against another wall with a black wheely chair, a blue been bag chair and a brown dresser with a TV on top. I was sitting at the desk, Gray was sitting in the bean bag, while Damian and Ray say on his bed. We were talking, them mom called us.

"DINNER IS READY! GET UP TO THE TABLE!" That's what mom says every time food is ready. Damian, Ray, Gray and I run to the table.

 **DAMIAN POV**

As all the rest of the kids and I run to the table I see dad and Uncle Lm 'talking'. Dad is just moving his hands. WE finally get to the table and sit down. Mom looks at everyone with a death glare.

"Go wash your dirty mits before I wash them for you!" Mom yells. Eveyone runs in a line to wash their hands. Ray turns around.

" Uhhhh. Hey Dam. Do yooou kinda want too go before me?" Ray asked me this question scratching his head. I smile and chuckle at him.

"Really Dude? What. Don't tell me you don't like water because your a cat." I smirk at him. His face turns red from embarrassment, and turns the other way.

" It's _not_ because I'm _part_ cat! I just so happen I don't like water it's nothing like that!" I laugh at him. I ended up washing my hands then helping Ray wash his. He was basically cringing the entire time. Then we sit back at the table. Ray, Aunt Cake, and I sit on one side, Gray, Nathany, and Uncle Lm are sitting on the other sitting with mom and dad sitting on the end.

As mom started to dish out the food, every one was talking, then dad made more hand gestures making Uncle Lm laughed the hardest I've ever heard him. Everyone else continued talking. Even if Uncle Lm was in his horse form Dad could still get him to laugh. I just wander what he said.

 **No ones POV**

Everyone was handed their plate by Fionna. Marshall and Damian was handed the same thing everyone else had but just with a little more red in it. Fionna like things to be fair. Tonight they were having spaghetti with extra sauce. The two youngest boys began inhaling their meal. The rest of them ate like civilized people. Cake leaned over to Fionna.

"Are you sure Damian, Nathany, and Marshall are able to eat this without getting sick?" Fionna looked at her sister with a smile.

"Yea, they will be fine. Nathany actually doesn't need to eat red. She can eat anything she wants. But Damian takes after Marshall. He only can eat red. But we found out that Vampire bellies can digest pasta." Cake is a little confused.

"Hh, who knew."

 **After dinner**

Marshall was upstairs taking a shower. Lord was waiting at the door for cake so they can leave. Fionna, Cake, Damian, Nanathany, Ray, and Gray was in the living room.

"Do both of you have your tooth brushes and tooth paste?" Cake asked her children.

"Yup." The siblings say in unison.

"Pillow, blanket?"

"Yup, Yup."

"Clothes for two days?"

"Yupers"

"Pjs?"

"Yes."

"Deodorant, perfume, clone?"

"YEEEESSS!" Cake then only looked at her son.

"Boxers." Ray looked at the ground.

"Y-Yes mom." Damian was trying to hold his laughter in, but failed. Ray then turned to his cousin. "S-SHUT UP!" Damian was wiping tears away.

"Sorry man. But you have to get reminded to wear underwear. Ha-Ha!" Ray's tension went back to his mother when she starting listing things again.

"Hair brush?"

"Yes mother."

"Flash-" Cake was cut off buy Fionna.

"Cake, your children are safe with me. I wouldn't let me niece and nephew get hurt." Fionna said to her sister. Cake huffed in relief, knowing she can trust her sister.

"Please take care of them. They are the last of the bunch."

"Bye mom, Buy Dad!" Gray yelled. Ray looked at his sister, then at his parents.

"Yea, bye!"Ray yelled.

Cake walked over to her husband and started walking out the door. Lm moved his hands again saying good-bye with them and saying I love you. Cake said good-bye and blew a kiss to them.

"Love you too." the siblings say to their parents .When she was half way out the door she yelled,

"Don't forget to actually use your brushes!" The door closed. Marshall floated down from his room inn red pj pants and a gray beater. He then sat on the couch. Fionna looked at the clock. It read 10:00pm.

"Nathany go get ready for school." Nathany nodded and went up get a shower to start her night.

"Aunt Fionna? Why does Nathany have to get ready for school at night?" Fionna turned and looked down at her niece with a smile.

"Nathany is only doing whats best for herself. See, she mostly takes after her father. She can't go in sunlight or she'll get burned. That's why she has to go at night." She patted her niece's head. Gray feels bad for asking the question.

"Oh sorry." Gray looked up at her aunt. "What about Damian?" Gray asked. Damian was on the couch with his cuzant and father, he feels uncomfortable so he floated up, tapped Ray, and the both of them went to his room.

"He goes to a privet school at day. Nathany goes to the same privet school but just at night."

"Why do they go to a privet school?" Fionna sighed.

"Because there special...they need more then what children that goes to public school needs…."


End file.
